


Liquid Courage

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, TCSH is a liar and a soft bitch apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: The crew discovers something interesting when they get Sanji drunk. ZoroxSanji
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 32
Kudos: 408





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Liquid Courage
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, alcohol, stupidly fluffy bullshit arghhhh.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Turns out winter makes me soft. Goddammit. After I recently said I wasn’t gonna write things that are just fluff, my brain went and did me like this. FML. Guess I’m a hypocrite lmfao
> 
> Is this pre- or post-timeskip, you ask? Choose whichever makes you happiest!
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Whenever Sanji got drunk, he’d start flirting with Zoro. Not in the over-the-top way he did with women but in a way that was intimate and soft; the cook leaning on his shoulder and saying nice things to him while his fingertips stroked up and down Zoro’s thigh.

His inhibitions seemed to disappear when he’d drink, the other Strawhats watching from the side-lines without saying a word. They liked these moments of peace, enjoyed watching them interact without any arguments or fights for once.

At first everyone had been surprised and not sure what to say. Sanji acted like they weren’t even there, seemed unable to focus on anyone else. Nami had tried going over once to talk to him and had been ignored, covering her mouth as she’d walked away again. Amused by his behaviour and finding it cute, causing her to increase the amount of budget they had for alcohol. Encouraging Sanji to drink with everyone as often as possible, sitting by Robin and watching the pair like they were her favourite tv show.

Zoro just took the whole thing in his stride, not even complaining about basically having to babysit the cook when it got like this. He shrugged whenever he saw Nami plying Sanji with booze and would choose to sit a little further from everyone else, drinking his own drinks in his usual fashion. After a while Sanji would start to get tipsy and wobble over to him, flopping down next to Zoro with a smile on his face while Zoro would adjust his position to make it more comfortable.

Sanji would often drink with him until he started falling asleep, his head dipping up and down until Zoro would nudge him and tell him to go to bed. Pulling one of Sanji’s arms over his own shoulders as he walked him to the men’s quarters and laid him down to sleep.

Sanji always awoke the next day with no memory of the night before, a bashful expression on his face as he apologised for getting so drunk. They let him believe that Franky was the one that carried him to bed, no one saying a word to him about his behaviour in case it made him self-conscious and not want to do it anymore.

Tonight it was a little different – Sanji had gone to Zoro again but this time he was being more bold. Leaning over and kissing Zoro on the cheek lightly, everyone staring in amusement as the swordsman went bright red. They heard Zoro cough even as he wrapped his arm around Sanji’s shoulders and pulled him in closer, laying a kiss on his forehead in response like it was the most normal thing in the world. Wondering how often that happened for Zoro to be so comfortable with returning the affection, if things had gone further than that where they couldn’t see.

But much in the same way that they didn’t tell Sanji what he did, they didn’t ask Zoro any questions about it. Didn’t want to disturb their moment, getting up to go to bed themselves so they could have privacy.

Nami turned her head to look back at them before she entered the ship, seeing Sanji lean up and kiss Zoro on the lips this time. Blushed herself as the swordsman rested his hand on Sanji’s cheek and kissed him back, looking away as she made her exit.

She didn’t know why things couldn’t be like this all the time, but that wasn’t important. At least it happened occasionally, even if Sanji didn’t seem to remember it.


End file.
